


Rug Burn

by Fever_Induced



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has Rug Burn on her chin. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 8/5/2012

**New Message (11:07PM) from Britt  
** _Quick! What's a good reason for me to have rug burn on my chin?_

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Sam Evans read his missed text from one of his closest friend, he couldn't help but snicker and type back a response even though he was a little over twelve hours late.

**New Message (12:26PM) from Sam E  
** _Say u tripped_

**New Message (12:30PM) from Britt  
** _Thanks a ton for the help :P_

**New Message (12:32PM) from Sam E  
** _So how DID u manage that 1?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Britt**  
_Meet me for lunch and I'll tell you?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Sam E**  
_Lima Bean in 10?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Britt**  
_Totally! See ya soon 3_

**New Message (12:34PM) from Sam E**  
_See ya there B_

 

* * *

 

Sam beat the other blonde to the small café, and stole the luxury of one of the puffy couches in the corner so that they could be comfortable for this discussion. He ordered a coffee, and just as the waitress was dropping it off, the tall bubbly dancer bounded through the front doors.

Sparkling sapphire searched the tables and booths, until they fell on the beaming face of Sam Evans, waving her over casually. With a skip in her step, Brittany made her way over, politely stopping the waitress before she left and asked for a hot chocolate, before the two friends leaned into each other for a warm hug.

"So tell me all about your," Sam smirked, motioning towards his own chin.

Brittany flushed a deep scarlet as she took a seat next to her friend. "Well, Santana and I got into an argument."

Sam frowned slightly, asking softly, "Are you guys okay now?"

Brittany smirked wickedly, "Will you just listen?" Sam laughed from deep in his gut and smiled, nodding. "So we were arguing, and I got fed up, so I went to storm out." Sam opened his mouth again to speak, but stopped when Brittany raised her hand. "I know, I know 'Don't go to sleep angry' consists of leaving the house angry, but I just needed to get the heck out of there."

Sam nodded in agreement, sipping from his coffee. He glanced up as the waitress neared, and gestured for Brittany to pause in the story so that she could take it. Brittany graciously thanked the girl, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

After a few more sips of their drinks, Brittany continued. She cleared her throat before speaking. "When I tried to leave she just pinned me up against the door and started attacking my neck," she explained in a soft voice, to not be overheard.

Sam simply rolled his eyes, "Of course, that's Santana for ya."

Brittany nodded, smiling brightly and looked up at the ceiling, recalling the events of last night.

 

* * *

 

_Brittany didn't back down. She couldn't find the words to say, so instead she puffed out her chest and spun on her heel, swiftly making her way across the room, and grabbing into the doorknob. But before she could open it, Brittany felt that familiar warmth press up against her back, small hands cradling her waist, and plump lips brushing against her ear, hot breath fanning over her cheek._

" _Britt, don't go. Please."_

_Brittany swallowed, her grip on the knob tightening because she felt about ready to fall over. One of their rules was 'never go to sleep angry,' and if Brittany left now that would be exactly what she would do. But she was really mad. Even if Santana's closeness was making her lightheaded and off balanced, she was still angry._

_Santana was always such a hothead. And impatient. So as the silent seconds ticked by, she got increasingly annoyed. "Britt," she practically growled, able to feel the way the blonde shivered. "Turn around."_

_But Brittany stayed as she was, and Santana could see the muscles in her jaw working as she clenched and unclenched her teeth. Her pulse was visibly throbbing in her neck, and with Santana's patience thinning, her teeth latched right there, fingers digging into the dancer's trim waist._

_Brittany cried out softly, slapping her free hand to the wood of the door, her other hand was whit knuckled from the grip she had on the knob. Santana didn't let up, her teeth dug harshly into pale skin. And not just there, she was wandering now, biting and sucking down the side of Brittany's neck._

_The dancer groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut. No. She wouldn't do this now. She was standing her ground, Santana couldn't seduce her way out of this one. Brittany huffed, pushing against the door. But the harder she pushed, the more Santana pressed into her, and they weren't budging. Brittany was strong from years of dance, but Santana had very well developed arms from lifting in cheerleading._

" _Britt." Another growl in her ear, causing her to shiver._

" _San," she hissed back, giving another push against the door._

_Santana only grunted, allowing herself to be moved back some, before making a deliberately firm step forward, knocking Brittany flat against the wood. "I won't let you leave angry."_

" _So you think seducing me is the fucking answer?!" Brittany snapped back. Santana froze. Brittany rarely swore. The hesitation gave the blonde enough leeway to push Santana off her._

_She was fumbling with the deadbolt lock when a tan hand snatched her wrist it a tight hold. "_ _**God** _ _, let go Santana!"_

" _No, Britt!" The Latina raised her voice, yanking, and forcing Brittany away from the door. The dancer dragged her feet, making it difficult to be lead anywhere._

" _Stop, I'm leaving. I want to leave, San!" The blonde choked out._

_Santana paused in her dragging long enough to realize that she was only upsetting the other girl even further. Brittany had her back adamantly to the brunette, and when Santana took a step towards her, the blonde yanked her wrist forward._

_But Santana's grip was so tight that it merely caused their bodies to crash together, sending them tumbling to the floor. The teens groaned, taking a second to gain their bearings._

_Santana was the first to shift, having had the luxury of a cushion. She heaved her chest up, pressing her forearms into the floor on either side of Brittany. Then let a soft, "Britt?" fall from her lips._

_Brittany grunted, and slammed her hands to the floor, muttering, "Get up."_

_Santana dropped her weight again, pinning the tall blonde beneath her. "Britt just listen-"_

" _Get up," Brittany repeated, a bit breathlessly. Santana always radiated warmth, now was no different, and the usual effect was taking place. The blonde had to press her forehead into the carpet to stop from squirming._

_Santana sighed, nudging a pale cheek with her nose. Brittany turned her head the other way. But this only allowed Santana to pepper kisses along that side of her face. "Britt," she whispered between pecks, "I love you okay?"_

_Brittany ignored the teen, bucking her hips up in attempt to fling the smaller girl off. Santana let out a squeak of surprise, quickly shifting her weight so that now she was kneeling, mostly hovering over Brittany's body._

_Brittany lifted her head (accidentally knocking it into Santana's, earning a grunt from the Latina) to rest her chin on the carpet, and narrowed her eyes, staring at the door as her mind spun a plan to break free._

_Santana continued to kiss her blonde partner's neck, paying special attention to the areas she abused earlier. Brittany was having none of that though, she squirmed, trying to army-crawl away, but Santana merely dropped herself down like a dead weight. The blonde grunted, arching her back, attempting to throw her off once more._

_The Latina snickered softly, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist the next time the girl lifted them. "Britt, stop moving around so much," she murmured, giving the edge of her ear a nibble._

" _No!" Brittany snapped back, though her tone held less bite than earlier._

_After a few more minutes of struggle the girls were panting from exertion, and admittedly (though reluctantly for Brittany) arousal as well. Brittany had hoisted herself onto her forearms and knees somewhat to crawl closer to anything that could give her leverage, but Santana had managed to settle her knees between Brittany's keeping her legs spread so that she couldn't move as easily._

_With Brittany paused to catch her breath, Santana went for the kill. Figuratively. The arm that was around the dancer's waist loosened, the palm of her hand slipping beneath the loose fabric of Britt's tank top, then down into her sweatpants._

_Brittany froze, her breath catching in her throat. This is what she had been trying to stop from the beginning, but it was like fighting her attraction to Santana was futile (like always). She bit her lip, hands falling into fists as she forced herself not to shudder in anticipation._

" _Oh, Britt," Santana murmured through a smile, glad to see that there was no more resistance._

_But the way it sounded from Brittany's angle all she could hear was smug satisfaction, and it pissed her off. She whined softly, squirming once more as she tried to wriggle free, on one arm. The other went between her body and the floor to grab Santana's forearm._

Enough _, Santana thought. With a grunt, and surge of her hips forward, while hooking her one arm into Brittany's elbow, she caused Brittany to slide forward, face planting into the carpet with an "Oof!"_

" _Relax, Britt, it's just me." She whispered, her fingers teasing at the fabric of her panties. Brittany squeezed Santana's forearm, whining again, though this time for an altogether different reason. Santana could feel each breath Brittany took into her lungs, because her chest was pressed so tightly to the dancer's back. She knew that Brittany was no doubt aroused, and maybe her body was surrendering, but her mind sure wasn't._

_Santana nudged to back of a red tinted ear with the tip of her nose, and whispered, "I'm sorry for being a stubborn bitch," as her hand worked its way into damp panties. "I'm sorry for starting fights," she kissed just under her ear, "And egging you on so you push me away." Tan fingers teased at the wetness between Brittany's thighs, and the dancer didn't hold back her shiver. "You know why I do it though," Santana mumbled._

_Brittany felt both her hands seize, her fingernails biting into her own palm as well as Santana's forearm. "Say it," she said on an exhale._

_Santana swallowed the thickness in her throat. "I love you."_

_And two fingers swiftly entered Brittany, who let out a soft cry of pleasure. Brittany finally allowed herself to melt. Those words came very seldom from Santana, who would rather show how she felt with actions than words. Like romantic dinners and surprise presents out of the blue, or sweet, slow love making, rather than their typical rough encounters._

_Brittany backed herself up into Santana's body, moaning as another, "I love you," was whispered into her ear. She could listen to Santana say it forever. It was her favorite, even if she was waiting for the day 'will you be my girlfriend' fell from those pouty lips._

_The blonde flexed her cramping fingers, so that she could reach behind her and tangle them into dark locks. With a gentle tug Santana's face was hovering next to hers, and all Brittany had to do was turn her head enough to catch her favorite pair of lips in a heated kiss._

_Santana kissed as gently as she could with so much arousal and tension in the air. She angled her wrist, fingers hitting deeper with every stroke, leaving Brittany breathless. Santana panted, breathing in her lover's air, loving the way it tickled her lips with each exhale. Brittany moaned with each movement, her eyes locked with the darkest of brown, knowing her own eyes had darkened with lust._

_They kept staring into each other's eyes as Santana worked her higher with each stroke and curl of her fingers. The only time their gaze broke was because Brittany's eyes fluttered wildly when Santana's thumb brushed over her clit. The Latina grinned, grinding her hips into Brittany's backside to relieve some of her own tension. Brittany merely groaned louder, backing up into the girl to encourage the behavior._

_The addition of another finger had Brittany stretching to accommodate the girth, and she slapped her hand against the floor, keening. Santana grunted, thrusting more vigorously, pushing her hips harder, forcing Brittany further into the floor._

_It only took another stimulating flick on her clit for Brittany to come undone. She cried out, nails clutching desperately to a straining forearm, as starts clouded her vision. Her body arched and spasmed before it collapsed against the carpeting._

_Santana panted from above, beaming as Brittany tried to collect herself. There was a quietly whispered, "I love you too, San," that she hear between breaths. It had her grin nearly splitting her face in half. She nuzzled the back of Brittany's ear, placing tiny kisses wherever she could reach._

_They took their time getting their breathing under control._

_Brittany wiggled, and Santana gave her enough room for the dancer to turn onto her back. Santana's eyes drifted over an angelic face. She bit her lip, foldly murmuring, "Oh, Britt," and lifted her hand, cradling a strong jaw, letting her thumb brush against Brittany's chin._

_The blonde gasped, jerking her head back. "Ow, San," she pouted._

_Santana chuckled, kissing Brittany's nose. "We were too rough," she whispered, delicately touching around the rug burn that marred Brittany's porcelain skin._

_Thin blonde eyebrows knotted together and Brittany scrunched her nose. "What are you talking about?" She flopped onto her stomach and crawled out from beneath her lover, fast walking to the bathroom. Santana leaned up, resting on her knees and waited. A squeal ran through the empty house and Brittany came rushing back, frantic. "How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?!"_

_Santana bit her lip, half nervous for the girl but not really sorry for the way it had happened. Still she mumbled a halfhearted, "Sorry, Britt-Britt."_

" _No you're not," Brittany said through a pout, "You don't even look sorry, Santana."_

_Santana huffed, pulling herself onto her feet to shrug, "Alright, maybe I'm not that sorry. But I'll help you cover it up.. Along with those uh.. hickies."_

" _Hickies? These are massive bruises, San" Brittany cried, throwing her hands in the air._

_Santana laughed softly, and crossed the room to throw her arms around Brittany's neck. "I'll help cover it, don't worry." She tilted her head up, catching Brittany's lips in a soft kiss._

_Brittany kissed back for a bit, before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "It's totally not coverable. We can't," she whined, "We need to come up with a good excuse."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll text a few people and see what I can come up with."_

" _Okay," Brittany nodded, kissing her quickly, "I'll text people too."_

_Santana smiled, stealing another kiss before going to grab her phone._

 

* * *

 

When Brittany zoned back in, she returned her gaze to Sam, who was simply drinking his coffee, waiting for her to continue. "Well, she wouldn't let me leave, and she tried to drag me away and I don't even know but I wound up on the floor with her landing on me. And she just kept on seducing me and saying that she loved me and stuff. I guess we got a little rough, with me being face down in the carpet," she said the last part thoughtfully, touching the angry red mark that started on her chin and went partway up her jaw.

Sam smiled cheekily, "God. You guys are so dysfunctionally amazing."

Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile, picking at the wrap on her cup. "I guess.. But that's us right?" Brittany shrugged.

"Britt," Sam leaned over, placing a hand on her knee. "She loves you, that's all that matters, right?"

Brittany nodded her head, beaming at him, "I know. I'm glad she finally got the guts to say it. I just wish she'd make me hers like officially. At least just to the Glee club because it's not like anybody there is blind that what's happening between us."

Sam laughed heartily, "Yeah. Except maybe Rachel, she's kind of oblivious to most things that don't directly concern her."

Brittany giggled nodding again. "But I like Rachel, and she wouldn't have a problem with it. She'd probably go off about her two gay dads and whatever."

The two blonde friends shared a laugh together. After, Sam nudged the dancer's shoulder, "Just give her more time, she'll come around."

Brittany grinned at him. "I know. I've always been patient with her."

 

 


End file.
